knightsandbridesfandomcom-20200222-history
Resource
Natural resources exist in area maps, like the Estate and Camp, and can be cut down to gain resource items. If resource objects are within the player's energy limit they can cut and harvest the resource. If cut by hand the player receives bonuses of e.g. experience and collector items. In home areas, trees and rocks leave behind treasure chests when fully cleared. In travel areas, combo-clicking (5 clicks or more) on resources yields travel finds with better rewards. Resources can also be cut down by the Sawmill and Quarry automatically, without energy requirements, and without an object size limit. Some natural resources are a renewing resource and reappear on the map occasionally; weeds and grass do so often, trees and rocks more rarely. Some objects go with the season, e.g. by being snow-covered in winter. List Grasses and weeds Weeds give clover. Grasses give grass, as well as clover and stones. Resource-Tuft of grass.png|link=Tuft of grass|'Tuft of grass' 5pcs Resource-Bunch of grass.png|link=Bunch of grass|'Bunch of grass' 6pcs Resource-Clump of grass.png|link=Clump of grass|'Clump of grass' 9pcs Resource-Iris 1.png|link=Iris|'Iris' 10pcs Resource-Iris 2.png|link=Iris|'Iris' 12pcs Resource-Iris 3.png|link=Iris|'Iris' 14pcs Resource-Thistles.png|link=Sowthistle|Weed. Sowthistle 1pcs Resource-Cornflowers.png|link=Cornflowers|Weed. Cornflowers 3pcs Resource-Daisies.png|link=Daisies|Weed. Daisies 3pcs Resource-Milkweed.png|link=Milkweed|Weed. Milkweed 5pcs Resource-Milkweed 2.png|link=Milkweed|Weed. Milkweed 1pcs Resource-Thistles.png|link=Thistles|'Thistles' 5pcs Resource-Ferns.png|link=Ferns|'Ferns' 7pcs Shrubs Shrubs give grass and wood. Resource-Hydrangea 1.png|link=Hydrangea (resource)|'Hydrangea' 13pcs Resource-Hydrangea 2.png|link=Hydrangea (resource)|'Hydrangea' 18pcs Resource-Goosefoot 1.png|link=Goosefoot|'Goosefoot' 14pcs Resource-Goosefoot 2.png|link=Goosefoot|'Goosefoot' 17pcs Resource-Red goosefoot.png|link=Red Goosefoot|'Red Goosefoot' 18pcs Resource-Thuja 1.png|link=Thuja|'Thuja' (in-game: "Cedar") 12pcs Resource-Thuja 2.png|link=Thuja|'Thuja' (in-game: "Cedar") 16pcs Resource-Thicket 1.png|link=Thicket|'Thicket' 12pcs Resource-Thicket 2.png|link=Thicket|'Thicket' 20pcs Resource-Juniper 1.png|link=Juniper|'Juniper' 13pcs Resource-Juniper 2.png|link=Juniper|'Juniper' 18pcs Trees Trees give wood. Resource-Small fir.png|link=Small Fir|'Small Fir' 8pcs Resource-Pine19.png|link=Pine|'Pine' 19pcs Resource-Fir.png|link=Fir|'Fir' (in ru original: genus Picea=spruce) 40pcs Resource-Rowan17.png|link=Rowan|'Rowan' 17pcs Resource-Rowan18.png|link=Oh Rowan Mine|'Oh Rowan Mine' 18pcs Resource-Willow.png|link=Willow|'Willow' 22pcs Resource-Maple small.png|link=Lesser Maple|'Lesser Maple' 25pcs Resource-Maple.png|link=Maple|'Maple' 55pcs Resource-Deadwood.png|link=Deadwood|'Deadwood' 33pcs Resource-Oak.png|link=Oak|'Oak' 90pcs Resource-Ash.png|link=Ash|'Ash' 115pcs Resource-Pine 1.png|link=|'Pine' 36pcs Resource-Pine 2.png|link=|'Pine' 40pcs Resource-Pine 3.png|link=|'Pine' 46pcs Resource-Hawthorn.png|link=Hawthorn|'Hawthorn' 23pcs Resource-Cedar25.png|link=Cedarling|'Cedarling' 25pcs Resource-Cedar42.png|link=Cedar|'Cedar' 42pcs Resource-Cedar75.png|link=Cedar|'Cedar' 75pcs Stones/Rock Stones/Rock give stones. Resource-Stones11.png|link=Stones (resource)|'Stones' 11pcs Resource-Stones29.png|link=Stones (resource)|'Stones' 29pcs Resource-Stones39.png|link=Stones (resource)|'Stones' 39pcs Resource-Stones45.png|link=Stones (resource)|'Stones' 45pcs Resource-Stones white14.png|link=Stones (resource)|'Stones' 14pcs Resource-Stones white22.png|link=Stones (resource)|'Stones' 22pcs Resource-Stones white35.png|link=Stones (resource)|'Stones' 35pcs Resource-Stones white70.png|link=Stones (resource)|'Stones' 70pcs Resource-Stones white90.png|link=Stones (resource)|'Stones' 90pcs Resource-Stones wall18.png|link=Stones (resource)|'Stones' 18pcs Resource-Stones wall21.png|link=Stones (resource)|'Stones' 21pcs Resource-Stones wall23.png|link=Stones (resource)|'Stones' 23pcs Resource-Stones columns 2.png|link=Stones (resource)|'Stones' 82pcs Resource-Stones columns 3.png|link=Stones (resource)|'Stones' 110pcs Resource-Stones columns 4.png|link=Stones (resource)|'Stones' 144pcs M_stone_normal_small.png|link=Stones (resource)|'Stones' 14pcs M_stone_normal_medium.png|link=Stones (resource)|'Stones' 48pcs M_stone_normal_big.png|link=Stones (resource)|'Stones' 74pcs Resource-Limestone 1.png|link=Stones (resource)|'Stones' (Limestone) ?pcs Resource-Limestone 2.png|link=Stones (resource)|'Stones' (Limestone) 34pcs Resource-Limestone 3.png|link=Stones (resource)|'Stones' (Limestone) ?pcs Minerals, metals Minerals and metals gives their respective resource. Minerals: Resource-Malachite27.png|link=Green Stone|'Green Stone' 27pcs Resource-Malachite70.png|link=Green Block|'Green Block' 70pcs Resource-Malachite115.png|link=Green Cliff|'Green Cliff' 115pcs Resource-Clay 1.png|link=Clay (resource)|'Clay' 27pcs Resource-Clay 2.png|link=Clay (resource)|'Clay' 70pcs Resource-Clay 3.png|link=Clay (resource)|'Clay' 115pcs Resource-Marble 1.png|link=Marble (resource)|'Marble' 22pcs Resource-Marble 2.png|link=Marble (resource)|'Marble' 34pcs Resource-Marble 3.png|link=Marble (resource)|'Marble' 64pcs Resource-Marble red 1.png|link=|'???Red marble?' ?pcs Resource-Marble red 2.png|link=|'???' ?pcs Resource-Marble red 3.png|link=|'???' ?pcs Resource-Diamonds 1.png|link=Diamond (resource)|'?Diamonds' ?pcs Resource-Diamonds 2.png|link=Diamond (resource)|'Diamonds' 45pcs Resource-Diamonds 3.png|link=Diamond (resource)|'?Diamonds' ?pcs Resource-Sulfur 1.png|link=Sulfur (resource)|'???' 21pcs Resource-Sulfur 2.png|link=Sulfur (resource)|'???' ?pcs Resource-Sulfur 3.png|link=Sulfur (resource)|'???' 70pcs Metals: Resource-Iron 1.png|link=Iron (resource)|'Iron' 22pcs Resource-Iron 2.png|link=Iron (resource)|'Iron' 44pcs Resource-Iron 3.png|link=Iron (resource)|'Iron' 88pcs Resource-Silver 1.png|link=Silver (resource)|'Silver' 22pcs Resource-Silver 2.png|link=Silver (resource)|'Silver' 52pcs Resource-Silver 3.png|link=Silver (resource)|'Silver' 88pcs Resource-Gold 1.png|link=Gold (resource)|'???' ?pcs Resource-Gold 2.png|link=Gold (resource)|'Gold' 34pcs Resource-Gold 3.png|link=Gold (resource)|'???' ?pcs Other Misc other: File:Resource-Gravestone 1.png|link=Gravestone|'Gravestone' 21pcs File:Resource-Gravestone 2.png|link=Gravestone|'Gravestone' 45pcs File:Resource-Gravestone 3.png|link=Gravestone|'Gravestone' 90cs File:Resource-Snow 1.png|link=Snow (resource)|'A bit of snow' 8pcs File:Resource-Snow 2.png|link=Snow (resource)|'Snow' 11pcs File:Resource-Snow 3.png|link=Snow (resource)|'A pile of snow' 14pcs File:Resource-Frozen flaming heart 1.png|link=Frozen flaming heart|'Frozen flaming heart' 22pcs File:Resource-Frozen flaming heart 2.png|link=Frozen flaming heart|'Frozen flaming heart' 42pcs File:Resource-Frozen flaming heart 3.png|link=Frozen flaming heart|'Frozen flaming heart' 64pcs File:Resource-Cranberry snowy 1.png|link=Cranberry (resource)|'Snowy cranberry' 10pcs File:Resource-Cranberry snowy 2.png|link=Cranberry (resource)|'Snowy cranberry' 15pcs File:Resource-Snowdrops 1.png|link=Snowdrops (resource)|'Snowdrops' 10pcs File:Resource-Snowdrops 2.png|link=Snowdrops (resource)|'Snowdrops' 12pcs File:Resource-Snowdrops 3.png|link=Snowdrops(resource)|'Snowdrops' 14pcs File:Resource-Tulips 1.png|link=Tulips (resource)|'Tulips' 10pcs File:Resource-Tulips 2.png|link=Tulips (resource)|'Tulips' 12pcs File:Resource-Tulips 3.png|link=Tulips (resource)|'Tulips' 14pcs File:Resource-Mimosa 1.png|link=Mimosa (resource)|'Mimosa' 14pcs File:Resource-Mimosa 2.png|link=Mimosa (resource)|'Mimosa' 20pcs File:Resource-Mimosa 3.png|link=Mimosa (resource)|'Mimosa' 27pcs Wild crops: File:Resource-Flax.png|link=Wild crop (resource)|'Flax' 13pcs File:Wheat plant.png|link=Wild crop (resource)|'Wheat' 13pcs File:Resource-Mushrooms.png|link=Wild crop (resource)|'Mushrooms' 13pcs File:Resource-Poppy.png|link=Wild crop (resource)|'Poppy' ?pcs File:Apple tree.png|link=Wild crop (resource)|'Apple tree' 18pcs Vanilla plant.png|link=Wild crop (resource)|'Vanilla' 18pcs Cocoa tree.png|link=Wild crop (resource)|'Cocoa tree' 18pcs Pineapple plant.png|link=Wild crop (resource)|'Pineapple' 13pcs Banana tree.png|link=Wild crop (resource)|'Banana tree' 18pcs Miscellaneous Unsorted New content not yet properly classified. Notes *see also Unwieldy stone *see also Trash Category:Geography Category:Resources